Hidupku di Dunia Manusia
by Moga Untung Luganda
Summary: Harusnya, dia jadi Seraphim yang memandu jalan manusia menuju syurga. Tapi, kenikmatan dunia telah membuatnya buta. Dia malah jadi penyendiri tak berguna yang kerjaannya main game di rumah. Slice of Life, Useless!Naru, and Anti-mainstream!
1. Chapter 1

**My Live in Human World**

.

.

 **Chapter I:** **Can I suffer?**

 **Prologue**

Hari itu, aku kembali menatap langit-langit gedung yang menyilaukan. Suara hirup pikuk kehidupan syurga yang terus terngiang di telingaku. "Uzumaki Naruto, silakan maju ke depan."

Aku bangun dari dudukku. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku sebagai malaikat di Great Heaven Academy. Sekolah paling bergengsi di dunia atas ini. Di mana hanya murid-murid terbaik dari yang terbaik, dan memiliki intelegensi yang tak sembarang yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

Tepuk tangan bergema, menyambut setiap langkah yang kugerakkan. "Selamat atas kelulusan Anda, Uzumaki-kun. Sebagai seorang Seraphim dan lulusan terbaik tahun ini, kami menaruh harapan yang tinggi pada Anda."

"Terimakasih banyak."

Tuan kepala sekolah yang berkumis dan bermata hangat itu lalu memersilakan aku duduk kembali. Ijazah sebagai malaikat terbaik telah berada di tanganku. Tanganku bergetar... apakah aku bisa memertahankan ini?

Bisa, aku pasti bisa. Sebentar lagi, aku akan melakukan perjalanan yang paling krusial yang pernah aku lakukan selama aku terlahir di syurga ini. Dan selama itu, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, seperti apa yang telah aku lakukan selama bersekolah di sekolah paling berengsi ini. "Etto, jadi, mulai sekarang..."

Tanpa aku sadari, upacara kelulusan telah berakhir, dan tuan kepala sekolah sudah berdiri dan menatap kami semua. "kalian para malaikat yang telah lulus akan diturunkan ke bumi untuk berbaur bersama manusia."

"Pula, kalian akan dimasukkan ke sekolah manusia kembali, agar bisa memelajari kehidupan mereka. Sehingga, kita sebagai malaikat bisa menuntun mereka ke jalan yang lurus, jalan yang penuh kebahagiaan... Dan terakhir, saya harap kalian bisa menjalankan tugas itu, dan kembali sebagai malaikat yang lebih dari pendahulu kita. Itu saja!"

Pidato singkat itu ditutup dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

Semua hadirin yang memenuhi ruangan berhamburan keluar. Sebagian ada yang berfoto bersama orang tua mereka dengan pakaian kelulusan yang terlihat menawan, sebagian ada yang sekedar duduk bersama malaikat lain dan membicarakan perjalanan ke bumi.

Ya, tentu, perjalanan ke bumi bagi kami, para malaikat adalah sesuatu yang mendebarkan. "Itu benar!"

Ketika dalam perjalanan tersebut kami akan diuji untuk memeraktikkan semua ilmu dan pengetahuan yang telah kami peroleh di akademi untuk memandu jalan umat manusia. "Aku pasti akan menjadi malaikat terbaik yang pernah ada."

"Dan menunjukkan manusia, jalan menuju kebahagiaan."

Awan-awan yang menyelimuti sekolah menyentuh kulitku. Rambut pirangku berkibar bersama bulu-bulu sayap putihku yang mulai merontok. Mata biruku menatap jauh ke depan.

 _Karena setelah semua itu,_

 _Ini adalah misi yang telah diberikan kepadaku._

.

.

Ini cuma fenomena sesaat setelah baca Gabriel Drop Out. Bahkan prolognya saya buat sama! Dan tentu saja, karena saya adalah penggila Slice of Life, saya bakalan membuat Naruto seperti di Eunoia, tapi dengan tampang super ganteng khas malaikat. Bagaimana, ada yang tertarik mau membaca celotehan saya yang satu ini?

Jika ada, saya janji, update fict ini takkan mengganggu jadwal Eunoia yang memang udah ngeret. Tapi, jika tidak, saya akan mem'pending' fict ini sampai Eunoia setidaknya tiga Arc.

Tapi, tentu saja, di fict ini, saya jamin bakalan anti-mainstream, dan plotnya beda, bahkan karakternya beda!

Silakan review, dan katakan saya harus bagaiamana?

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out!


	2. Arc I: From Angel to HikiNEET!

**My Live in Human World**

.

.

 _Aku sudah cukup puas dengan kehidupanku_

 _Tak ada yang perlu kukahawatirkan_

 _Tak perlu bersedih atas sesuatu_

 _Aku hanya harus menjalani hidupku dengan damai_

 _Semauku_

 _Dan inilah kebebasanku_

 _._

-Uzumaki Naruto-

.

.

Arc I: Can I suffer?

Chapter I: From angel to hikiNEET

.

Part 1

.

"Hei, apa kau ingat tempat ini, Naruto-kun?"

Wanita itu menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah. Matanya yang hijau, begitu indah memancarkan sinarnya. Lalu, rambutnya yang senada dengan pakaiannya yang berwarna merah berkibar diterpa angin. Dia begitu bersinar di bawah sinar senja yang mulai meredup.

"Tentu."

Sekejap, aku teringat, saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Hari itu, hujan tengah turun, sungguh deras. Dan aku melihat seorang wanita yang sedang berlari sambil menaruh tas di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, aku mendekatinya, lalu, menawarkan payungku. Sejak itulah, aku tahu, dia berada di sekolah yang sama denganku. Hubungan kami mulai mendekat setiap hari..., sampai hari ini. Di bawah hujan gerimis.

"ini tempat ketika aku meminjamkanmu payung, dan tempat kita bertemu pertama kali."

"Hmm, syukurlah kau mengingatnya."

Dia tersenyum lebar. Bahkan, matanya yang seindah zamrud itu sampai tertutup. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan tempatku bertemu dengan orang yang paling...,"

Aku terhenti. Jantungku tercekat, paru-paru terasa sesak. Bahkan, pita suaraku terasa kehilangan getarannya. "..., spesial dalam hidupku?" saat aku mengucapkan itu, seribu kupu-kupu berhamburan hari dadaku.

Pandanganku tertunduk. Wajahku semerah semangka di musim panas.

"Mmm..."

Sudah tiga bulan kuhabiskan waktuku dengan wanita ini, dan ketika itu berlangsung, aku merasakan tarikan yang kuat dalam diriku untuk terus bersamanya. Seperti kami telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Aku tahu, itu klise. Tapi, aku tak bisa mengelak dari fakta itu. "Hmm..."

Bahkan, aku sampai meninggalkan semua wanita yang dekat denganku untuk wanita ini. "Hei..., Chi-Chihiro-san...,"

Sekarang aku harus membulatkan tekadku. Kemarin aku sudah memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya keluar di hari minggu ini. Jadi, saat ini adalah saat-saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. "I..., iya?"

"Sebenarnya, aku...," tubuhku bergetar, tapi aku harus bertahan. Jika sampai momen spesial sehabis kencan seperti ini aku lewatkan, aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. "..., sudah lama mencintai Chihiro-chan. Berpacaranlah denganku!"

Waktuku berhenti, dan darahku terpompa dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Semua terasa senyap bagiku. Bahkan, aku bisa mendengar suara menderum, dan derap langkah kaki semua orang dari titikku saat ini. "A..., aku juga."

Dia berbicara dengan nada yang begitu rendah. "Aku juga sudah lama mencintai Naruto-kun!" wajahnya begitu merah sekarang.

Tapi, dengan kata-kata itu, entah bagaimana, beban yang kutahan hari ini terasa menguap bersama hembusan udara yang terasa hangat. Dia menerimaku, bahkan menaruh perasaan yang sama padaku. "Ja..., jadi,"

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kita berci...-ci-ciuman?"

Aku tak bilang apapun, hanya mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Perlahan aku bisa mencium aroma vanila yang kukenal dari tubuhnya, hembusan napas yang bergejolak.

Jarak yang memisahkan kami tinggal satu senti, sebelum wajah kami bertemu. "Na-Narut...-"

...

...

"A-Apa? Kenapa dunia menjadi gelap, Chihiro-chan?!"

Saat itu, aku bisa melihat bayangan wajah seorang pria berumur tujuh belas tahun, dan berambut pirang tengah ternganga dengan tampang yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan dengan wajah memerah dan tampang mesum seperti itu di pagi-pagi seperti ini, Naruto?"

Suara wanita bergema di belakangku. "Kau benar-benar payah..., seorang malaikat tak akan memainkan game perusak moral macam itu 'kan?"

Mendengar itu, aku berbalik dan menemukan seorang wanita pirang dengan wajah khas malaikat sedang menatapku jijik. Di tangannya tergantung kabel putus yang ujungnya ada colokan. Tidak, tunggu! Melihat fakta bahwa komputer yang kulihat dari tadi bisa tiba-tiba mati, penyebabnya hanya ada dua. Karena overheat gara-gara spesifikasinya yang terlalu rendah, atau sebab sumber listriknya dicabut.

Penyebab pertama jelas tak mungkin, kecuali aku sedang sial-sialnya. Nah, sisanya hanya yang kedua. Lalu, karena melihat fakta bahwa cewek itu sedang menyincing kabel putus di tangannya harusnya, dugaanku benar. Dia yang memutus aliran listrik ke komputerku!

Mengetahui itu, entah bagaimana, hatiku berkobar. "Tu..., tu, tunggu!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Gabriel!?"

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, dan berlari ke arahnya. Meraih pundaknya, lalu berteriak. "Chihiro-san dan aku baru berpacaran! Dan berani-benarinya kau merusak cinta suci kami!"

"Chihiro-chan?" dia mundur ke belakang. "siapa itu?"

"Wanita yang telah kukejar, dan kucintai selama tiga bulan ini!" tatapannya tambah jijik. "selama tiga hari aku tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan event-eventnya! Dan sekarang, semuanya hilang!"

Game ini tak menyediakan fitur _auto-save_ , dan karena aku terlalu asyik main, aku lupa untuk rutin menyimpan progres permainanku. Terakhir kali aku ingat..., tidak, aku belum menyimpannya sama sekali! Yang artinya, aku harus mengulang dari awal lagi. Ah... Chihiro-chan, selamatkan daku!

Aku menghela napas. Sejenak pandanganku kabur, dan otakku mendidih. Huh, aku baru ingat, seorang malaikat punya batasan untuk emosi. Aku harus tenang, jika tidak, aku bisa ditiadakan. "Menjijikkan! Lagipula, kau itu malaikat, ingat Naruto, kau itu malaikat! Kau itu makhluk suci yang diciptakan dari cahaya oleh Tuhan."

Gabriel itu temanku sejak lahir. Bahkan, entah kebetulan atau apa, selama dua belas tahun kami bersekolah, kelas kami selalu sama. Karena itu, dia bisa dibilang adalah malaikat yang paling dekat denganku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Makanya, orang tua kami setuju, saat kami diturunkan ke bumi, kami harus tinggal berdekatan untuk menjaga satu sama lain.

"Karena aku adalah malaikat, aku akan menuntun jalan Chihiro-san menuju jalan yang indah bersamaku. Sebagai malaikat dengan sayap di punggungnya...,"

Aku mengangkat tangan, dan bicara dengan lantang. "..., ini adalah tugas yang mulia!"

"Seseorang malaikat dengan sayap di punggungnya, tak pantas memainkan game dewasa seperti itu!"

Wanita ini sungguh tak tahu apa arti dari malaikat. Dia hanya menyimpulkan tugas malaikat di sisi positif yang mainstream. Tapi, tidak hanya seperti itu. Meskipun terasa aneh, tapi menunjukkan jalan indah bernama cinta kepada manusia juga merupakan tugas malaikat, bahkan, mengajarinya tentang _ini_ dan _itu_ selanjutnya. "Tunggu sebentar? Game dewasa?"

Dari mana dia tahu itu? Aku rasa, aku baru menembak Chihiro-chan, belum sampai melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_ bersamanya. Jadi, tak mungkin, Gabriel tahu ini game dewasa dari melihat _gameplay_.

"Ya, tentu saja, aku melihat karakter yang sama di sampul kaset ini. Dan melihat gambarnya yang bernuansa dosa ini, kukira kau akan langsung tahu."

Di tangannya, sekarang terdapat sampul kaset dengan gambar wanita berambut merah tengah berpakaian minim dan wajah memerah. Itu Chihiro-chan! "Gya..., dari mana kau dapat sampul ini?" aku menarik sampul kaset itu dari tangannya.

"Saat kemarin aku bersih-bersih di sini, aku menemukannya di lantai."

"Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu bilang pada yang punya!"

Sampul ini sudah lama kucari, dan ternyata ada di tangannya. "Yang lebih penting dari itu. Apa kau tak ingat dengan statusmu saat membeli barang ini?"

.

Part 2

.

"Hei, Naruto..."

Wanita itu sedang duduk di satu kursi yang sama denganku, sambil bermain konsol game portabelku. Dan dari wajahnya yang setengah serius, sepertinya, dia sedang bermain game _open world_ yang tak memiliki tujuan jelas sama sekali. "Apa?"

Sebenarnya, aku masih setengah kesal dengan cewek ini. Progres yang kukerjakan selama tiga hari, hilang semua pagi ini. Sekarang, aku harus mengulang dari awal lagi, dan itu sungguh merepotkan. Jika saja, dia bukan teman masa kecilku yang sudah bersamaku sejak jabang bayi, mungkin aku sudah menendangnya dari kontrakanku ini.

"Bukannya ini sudah jam delapan? Cepat siap-siap berangkat sekolah sana! Aku capek menunggumu dari tadi."

"Aku mau memainkan game ini lagi."

Lagipula, sekolah?

Tempat di mana semua orang berkumpul dan menghabiskan masa muda mereka dengan semangat. Ah, tidak terimakasih! Aku lebih suka hidup di kontrakanku ini. "Naruto, jika sampai kau bolos lagi hari ini, hal itu takkan jadi bagus 'lho."

"Tak apa. Aku dengar hari ini sekolah libur."

"Dari siapa?! Dan jangan gunakan alasan tak masuk akal seperti itu."

Di layar komputerku, sekarang ada seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah memerah sedang menatapku. "Sialan! Aku tahu cerita ini. Jangan perlambat cerita, dasar _bitch_! Aku tak peduli dengan cintamu, aku hanya peduli dengan Chihiro-chan!" ini adalah bagian awal cerita di mana tokoh utama bersama heroine pertama yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya kencan. Aku ingin melewati bagian ini, dan sampai ke cerita Chihiro-chan.

Aku tak mau melihatnya. Jadi, sebentar aku alihkan pandangan ke Gabriel yang telah menanggalkan konsol game portabel itu, dan balas menatapku aneh. "Saat hari kelulusan, bukannya kaubilang pada semua murid kau akan menunjukkan pada manusia jalan kebahagiaan, bukan?"

"Huh?" tanganku mengambil roti kemasan yang kutaruh di pojok meja dan membukanya. "aku sudah tak peduli dengan itu. Sekarang, aku lebih berpikiran 'biarkan mereka mati' dan terserah apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Ke mana perginya malaikat yang dulu menggemparkan syurga karena intelgensi dan dedikasi yang luar biasa?"

"Mungkin dimakan ayam."

"Yang kumaksud itu kau."

"Oh."

"Jangan 'oh' begitu!"

"Yah."

"Kau mulai bikin emosi, Naruto."

Roti yang kuambil sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, dan sekarang, aku memasukannya ke dalam mulutku.

Memang benar, aku dulu adalah malaikat yang menggemparkan syurga karena kecerdasan dan kerajinan yang sempurna. Tapi, itu dulu, ketika aku menjadi malaikat polos yang masih didoktrin syurga. "Dengarkan ini, Gabriel." dia menggerakkan badan lalu menyenderkan punggung di badanku, dan memutar kepalanya ke arahku. "Apa?"

"Aku telah memutuskan sesuatu sejak aku datang ke dunia ini."

Aku sebenarnya agak risih dengan punggungnya yang menempel di sisi kanan badanku. Tanganku jadi agak susah digerakkan untuk menekan tombol di papan ketik. Apa dia tidak bisa mencari tempat duduk lain, selain kursiku yang sempit ini?

Matanya menatapku malas. "Aku takkan kembali ke syurga. Bahkan, jika aku kembali, aku akan terus seperti ini."

Benar... Aku sudah terlalu cinta dengan diriku yang sekarang. Aku hidup dalam kebebasan yang menyenangkan. Tidur selalu nyenyak karena terlalu sering begadang untuk menyelesaikan game. Bangun selalu tepat waktu karena bagiku, bangun pagi, maupun siang, bahkan malam berikutnya sama saja. Masalahnya, akhirnya juga, yang kulakukan hanya bermain game, menonton anime, membaca manga dan menjadi hikikomori.

Saat aku tak mandi, tak ganti pakaian, tak ada yang protes. Tak seperti dulu di syurga. Aku dituntut harus menjadi murid teladan yang mengikuti semua peraturan sekolah. "Hah?"

Gabriel yang tadi menatapku malas, sekarang melebarkan matanya dan melihatku tanpa berkedip. Mulutnya menganga, dan setetes keringat mengalir di pipinya. "Jangan pasang muka mengerikan seperti itu. Kau seperti ibu-ibu yang dikabari tak dapat arisan."

Namun, selain itu semua, hal yang paling membuattku betah menjadi seperti ini adalah kehebatan manusia dalam menciptakan hiburan berkualitas. "Setelah aku merasakan hiburan manusia, aku merasakan tarikan dalam diriku. Tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya."

Di syurga saja, hiburan tak semenakjubkan ini. Di sana, hanya ada orang-orang yang berjemur di bawah sinar matahari sambil menikmati ketenangan yang tanpa akhir. Sungguh membosankan. "Aku yang dahulu, yang merupakan murid yang penuh intelegensi dan dedikasi telah hilang seperti yang kaubilang tadi, karena diriku saat itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka..."

Semua itu benar. Yang kulakukan dahulu bukanlah sebuah dorongan mendasar pada diriku, tapi karena paksaan dan efek dari lingkungan kehidupan yang kujalani. Ayahku adalah Arch Angel yang langsung melayani Tuhan, ibuku adalah Seraphim yang termasuk malaikat paling disegani seantero syurga. "..., aku yang sebenarnya adalah seorang yang tak pernah peduli dengan apapun dan hidup penuh kemalasan."

Ya, identitas malaikat yang penuh dengan kewibaan hanya pantas untuk diriku yang dulu, dan itu artinya hanya kebohongan.

Sebuah makhluk yang akhirnya bisa menemukan tempatnya setelah dikucilkan dan dibenci adalah sosok yang pas untuk menggambarkan diriku saat ini. Sesuatu seperti... Malaikat jatuh! Itu!

"Aku adalah seorang malaikat jatuh yang tak berguna! Agar lebih singkat, kau bisa memanggilku Datenshi!"

"Jangan katakan kata-kata itu dengan wajah bangga!"

Walau Gabriel berteriak dengan keras, tapi wajahnya mengisyarakatkan kalau dia cukup tertekan. "Lagipula, Naruto..., mengucapkan kaa-kata itu bagi malaikat adalah tabu. Dan memang, jika kau _[jatuh]_ , apa lagi yang bisa kaulakukan?"

"Menjadi hikikomori!"

"Sebegitu inginkah kau menjadi seperti itu?"

Menjadi Malaikat jatuh artinya, bisa berbuat seenaknya sendiri. Tanpa aturan syurga yang ribetnya minta ampun.

Tugas malaikat itu menunjukkan manusia jalan kebenaran. Dan, kuberitahu, 'menunjukkan jalan kebenaran', termasuk 'menjadi suruhan'. Maksudku, seberapapun pak kepala sekolah bilang tugas kami itu mulia, itu tak menghilangkan fakta kalau kami diciptakan hanya untuk menjadi babu. Bahkan, kata _seraph_ , artinya itu kacung.

Tapi, berbeda dengan malaikat yang telah jatuh. Mereka takkan disuruh apa-apa, hanya..., entahlah, sangsi dari syurga juga tak terlalu keras pada mereka. Paling, mereka tak boleh lagi menginjak tanah syurga.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau berangkat ke sekolah dulu."

Pergilah wahai wanita pirang dengan jiwa muda bertenaga kuda!

Gabriel bangkit dari tempat duduk, dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Jangan sungkan untuk membuat para manusia merasa senang ataupun tidak sesuka hatimu..., karena hari ini aku tidak berangkat."

Aku bilang begitu sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke komputer yang dari tadi kuabaikan ketika dia hampir mencapai pintu. "Ya, pagi ini cukup menyenangkan mendengarmu mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu tanpa ragu."

Dia berjalan maju, untuk kemudian berbalik dan bilang sesuatu. "Walau aku tahu kau takkan mendengarkan, tapi, kurasa sebaiknya, kali ini, kau benar-benar harus berangkat sekolah, Naruto."

"Aku akan berangkat jika hatiku telah terpanggil." yang artinya takkan pernah.

Entah bagaimana, aku tahu kalau ia sedang menghela napas. "Apa aku lupa memberitahumu, jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini?"

"Aku akan menjadi tak berguna. Aku tahu."

"Bukan itu. Tapi, peraturan tentang penurunan malaikat dalam rangka pemahaman kemanusiaan ini."

Aku tak peduli dengan itu. Lagipula, aku tak terlalu paham, karena saat peraturan itu diumumkan, aku sudah mulai terikat dengan kehidupan seorang hikikomori. "Seorang malaikat yang tak menghasilkan apa-apa dan tak pernah mengikuti kegiatan sekolah akan dideportasi secara paksa kembali ke syurga."

"Dan kuharap itu tak terjadi padamu. Karena misal itu terjadi, aku tak yakin kehidupanmu yang seperti sekarang akan terus berlanjut."

.

Part 3

.

"Malaikat sialan! Kaupikir aku akan terpengaruh ancaman murahanmu seperti itu."

Di pagi yang cerah, dengan matahari yang bersinar terang, aku berada di teras kontrakanku. "Aku tak memengaruhimu. Aku hanya memberi tahu tentang peraturan di syurga."

Gabriel saat ini sedang mencincing tasnya, sementara, dia menatap jauh ke depan. Dia mengenakan seragam putih bergaris hitam, dengan rok merah dan renda-renda putih. "Apapun itu, hanya ingatlah sesuatu..., aku datang ke sekolah bukan untuk menuruti peraturan syurga."

Hari ini begitu panas. Lagipula, game yang kumainkan masih dalam tahap yang membosankan, jadi, kupikir berangkat sekolah adalah pilihan yang bijak. "Aku tak takut dengan peraturan syurga yang dengan tegas akan mendepotasiku kembali ke syurga, atau apapun itu. Aku hanya ingin berangkat sekolah seperti yang kukatakan tadi!"

"Berhenti bilang kata-kata refusal seperti itu. Kau hanya akan terlihat seperti tsundere yang menjijikkan."

"Aku tak menggunakan kata-kata refusal. Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." dan aku bukan tsundere!

"Ya, terserahlah. Yang penting, akhirnya kau berangkat ke sekolah juga. Itu termasuk kemajuan yang bagus."

Gabriel mengacungkan jempol dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sebentar dia kemudian menatapku. "Naruto, aku tahu kau itu sudah hampir dua bulan tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi, apa sebegitu mudahkah bagimu untuk melupakan tata cara memakai seragam yang benar?"

Tanpa aba-aba, dia maju ke depan dan meraih kerah leherku. "Eh? Apa?"

"Kerapian adalah salah satu unsur terpenting dalam masa remaja."

Dia meraih dasiku yang terpasang di leherku. "Pertama, simpul dasi harus berbentuk segitiga." tangannya bergerak memasang dasiku kembali sambil bilang begitu. "kedua, seragam putih harus dikancingkan secara sempurna, lalu ujungnya harus dimasukkan dalam celana."

Setelah selesai melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan, tangannya membuka tas dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam. "ketiga, yang paling penting, kau harus memastikan kalau rambutmu tak acak-acakkan seperti singa."

Gabriel menjinjit, dan menjambak rambutku untuk membuatku menurunkan kepala, lalu menyisirnya. "Ah, nyangkut." gerakkan menyisirnya berhenti, dan mulai menarik gagang sisir dengan keras. "Ini rambut atau kawat karatan 'sih?"

Dan itu mulai terasa menyakitkan untuk kepalaku.

"Berhenti menarik rambutku seperti itu!" dan apaan dengan ucapannya barusan, yang berniat menyisir rambutku itu 'kan kau sendiri.

"Kau tadi pagi pakai sampo tidak 'sih? Rambutmu terlihat seperti perempatan tanpa lampu merah. Tak jelas arahnya dan susah diatur."

"Jangan mengejekku! Tentu saja aku pakai sampo tadi pagi." lagipula, maaf saja jika rambut seperti itu. Mungkin efek kemalasan dan kesusah diaturanku telah terserap sampai pada sel-sel dalam rambutku.

Cewek pirang itu tetap tak menyerah, dan terus menarik sisirnya yang lancip dengan kuat di rambutku. "Kubilang berhenti, kepalaku mulai terasa mau copot sekarang!"

Walau dia itu cewek yang secara hukum alam harusnya lebih lemah dari cowok. Tapi, kekuatannya sebagai malaikat, yang bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan gunung, tak bisa diremehkan. "Sebagai seorang calon Arch Angel di masa depan, kata berhenti ketika melakukan tugas mulia merapikan teman tidak ada dalam kamus hidupku."

"Aku hargai semangatmu itu, tapi, beneran... berhenti sekarang atau kepalaku akan copot!"

"Bertahanlah kepalanya Naruto! Penderitaanmu yang menyakitkan akan segera terbalas di syurga."

"Kau menyumpahi kepalaku mati!"

Ah, cewek ini benar-benar tak mau menyerah.

Satu-satunya jalan yang terpikirkan di otakku dalam keadaan seperti ini hanyalah meraih tangannya yang menjambak rambutku lalu menariknya agar terlepas dari kepalaku. Karena jika sampai dia tak segera berhenti menarik sisirnya di rambutku, kurasa kepalaku takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Walau dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya aku bisa terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Gabriel. "Terimakasih atas perhatianmu pada penampilanku. Tapi rambutku ini mungkin sudah berubah struktur pembentukannya, karena telah lama tidak kurapikan. Jadi, biarkan begini saja."

"Aku sungguh menyesal."

"Tak apa Gabriel." lagipula, sedikit banyak, aku paham perasaanmu itu. Sebagai murid teladan di syurga dahulu, melihat seseorang tak berpakaian rapi memang agak membuat risih. Tangan ini terasa ingin sekali merapikan orang itu. "yang penting, jika ingin membantu orang, lihatlah batas-batas yang bisa kausentuh."

"Hmmm, aku akan ingat saranmu itu, Naruto. Tapi, yang masih sangat kusesalkan adalah, padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa melepaskan kepala—"

"— maksudku rambutmu yang menyangkut itu." dia tersenyum.

"Tunggu, apa kau bilang tadi 'melepaskan kepala'?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak, tidak! Kau baru saja bilang kau sedikit lagi bisa melepaskan kepalaku 'kan?"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa yang kaukatakan."

"Jangan bertingkah 'sok polos begitu!"

Jadi tujuan utamanya itu! Alasan mengapa dia tiba-tiba ingin merapikan bajuku bukan seperti apa yang kupikirkan, tapi karena dia sengaja ingin mencelakaiku.

Kembalikan kebaikan hatiku!

"Ah, sudah jam delapan. Ayo cepat berangkat."

Aku menghela napas kecil. Walau kutahu Gabriel hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi, biarlah. Lagipula, jika pembicaraan ini terus kulangsungkan, bisa-bisa kami tak jadi berangkat ke sekolah. "Ahh..."

.

Part 4

.

"Jika saja aku bisa terbang dengan sayap."

"Naruto, buang pikiran itu kecuali kaumau dapat masalah."

Lagipula, pagi ini terlalu cerah untukku. Matahari bersinar terang, dan angin semilir yang hanya membawa hawa panas, sungguh merusak pagiku. "Berjalan ke sekolah sungguh merepotkan bagiku yang lemah ini."

"Jangan mengeluh begitu. Dan juga, jarak rumahmu ke sekolah bukannya hanya seratus meter? Sebegitukah lemah dirimu sampai tak mau berjalan dan lebih memilih memakai sayap malaikat degan jarak sedekat itu?"

Aku adalah seorang yang telah mengurung diri selama dua bulan di kamar, dan karena beberapa alasan, sekarang, aku harus berangkat sekolah. Rumahku tak menyatu dengan sekolah, yang artinya aku harus berjalan untuk mencapainya. "Walau hanya seratus meter, aku tak yakin tubuhku yang bagaikan ayam presto ini akan sanggup melakukannya."

"Jadi, kau sekarang daging bertulang lunak?"

"Hmm, tanpa keraguan. Jadi, kupikir, aku akan memakai sayap, dan terbang ke sekolah. Karena dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku harus membuang semua ketakutan untuk membuat sesuatu yang terbaik."

"Semangatmu itu sungguh salah tempat, Naruto. Apa 'membuang ketakutan' yang kaumaksud adalah membuang rasa takut kalau semua orang tahu identitasmu sebagai malaikat? Hentikan, Naruto, kau sudah salah kaprah."

Walau sebagai seorang malaikat, tugas kami adalah untuk mengarahkan manusia ke jalan yang benar, tapi, identitas kami masih harus disembunyikan. Alasannya adalah untuk menghindari keadaan-keadaan yang tak diinginkan. Seperti bocornya informasi rahasia yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan ini, atau lainnya.

"Tapi, Gabriel...," wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "mereka bilang, jangan menggunakan sayap agar tak dilihat orang. Yang berarti, tak apa aku menggunakan sayap selama tak ada yang melihat. Seperti kata-kata orang bijak: 'kau tidak melakukan kejahatan, ketika kau tidak tertangkap polsi' 'kan?"

"Tak ada orang bijak yang bilang hal absurd seperti itu, Naruto."

Aku mendesis. Namun, memang benar, apa yang dikatakan wanita pirang di sebelahku ini. Jika aku menggunakan sayap untuk terbang, dan misal aku dilihat orang, manfaat yang kudapat akan lebih sedikit dibanding kesialan dan masalah merepotkan yang akan kuhadapi nanti. Bisa-bisa, aku dikembalikan ke syurga, dan dididik lagi. Mungkin, aku benar-benar tak bisa menggunakan sayap selama di bumi ini.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku takkan sanggup berjalan sejauh seratus meter di panas terik seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku meleleh di bawah cahaya matahari musim panas, dan menjadi bubur pisang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku tak bisa menggunakan sayap, melakukan transportasi dengan sihir juga akan menarik banyak perhatian. Mungkin, aku akan meminta tumpangan, pada seseorang. "Gabriel, kau terlihat semangat pagi ini. Jadi, bisakah kau membantu temanmu yang tak berdaya ini?"

"Kau ingin memintaku menggendongmu 'kan? Tidak, terimakasih."

Oh, aku ketahuan. Dan dari mana dia tahu pikiranku? Apa mungkin dia telah mengendalikan pikiranku, dan akan menjadikanku sebagai utusan alien yang selalu bergulung futon? Apa aku akan menjadi seperti Erio-san?!

"Naruto, jalanlah lebih cepat. Kita masuk lima menit lagi. Jika kau berjalan seperti keong di bawah terik matahari seperti itu, kita takkan sempat masuk sekolah tepat waktu 'lho." Gabriel berhenti sejenak, dan menatapku kesal.

Sayangnya, aku sudah tak bisa berjalan lebih cepat dari ini. Tenagaku sudah habis sejak aku berganti pakaian sekolah tadi pagi. Bagaikan mobil, aku adalah mobil bobrok di pinggir jalan yang ditempeli lebel 'dijual' penuh debu yang sudah tak berguna lagi. Jadi, tolong jangan berharap banyak padaku. "Aku tahu, tapi, tubuhku sudah mencapai level kecepatan tertinggi. Mustahil untuk menambah kecepatan."

Yah, mungkin benar tadi. Jika aku menggunakan sayapku, mungkin aku hanya akan terjatuh di sungai, atau jalan raya sebelum sampai di sekolah karena kelelahan, dan kepanasan. Ah, untunglah!

"Setidaknya, berusalah sedikit."

"Berusaha adalah hal yang paling kubenci, jadi, aku akan langsung menyerah saja."

"Ah...!"

Gabriel menjerit, dan tiba-tiba tangannya meraih tanganku, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Mungkin kau sudah pasrah dengan nasibmu. Tapi, aku tak mau terkena hukuman telat, hanya gara-gara mengikuti maumu!"

Dia berlari, dan aku terserok-serok mengikutinya.

"Lari!"

Tapi, walau terserok, aku masih bisa mengikutinya, dan malah, kurasa, aku mulai menikmatinya. Walau tak semenyenangkan digendong, atau dibonceng, berlari dengan posisi seperti ini agak menyenangkan. Yang berlari secara harfiah adalah dia, dan aku tinggal berdiam, dan membiarkannya menyeretku. Wanita ini benar-benar jenius!

Hah, dengan begini, kurasa, hari ini kami takkan telat. Dan kehidupanku sebagai anak SMA di bumi ini akan dimulai.

.

To Be Continue

.

A/N: Maaf, jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Tapi, yakinlah, ini baru awal. Dan juga, saya masih belum bias menentukan di antara dua pilihan.

Jadi, dimohon kepada para pembaca, agar bias memilij di antara dua hal ini. Pertama, fict ini mau dilandaskan dengan plot standar DxD, atau mau diubah total. Jika standar, maka, mungkin saya akan sedikit lebih sering update, karena plot, dan cerinya saya sudah tahu. Tapi, dengan embel-embel biasa, tentunya.

Tapi, jika saya ubah total, saya yakin, di fandom ini, fict ini adalah yang pertama mengusung ide ini.

Dan jika para pembaca memilih yang kedua, bias minta bantuan lagi? Menurut kalian, saya lebih baik hanya memakai Rias, Sona, Akeno, dan Gabe, sebagai heroine, atau lebih baik semuanya? (Tapi, tentu, tidak akan terjadi harem di sini.)

Yang terbaik Rias, Sona, Akeno, atau Gabe?

Dan, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ini. Jika pertanyaan di atas ada yang menjawab, maka, saya akan cepat update, dan wordnya untuk chapter depan 9k!

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


End file.
